Sue Pot-erson
by greendogtheater
Summary: Sue finds herself a victim of nicotine's temptation.
1. Sue Pot-erson

Ch. 1: Sue Pot-erson

In an apartment in Downtown City, there was a man planting a weird plant in his room.

"This is something, right Woodrow?" said the man to a nearby Wood Frog, who only croaked.

"Yep, Marihuana is the next firewood," said the man as lit a match before opening a window.

"Safety first, Woodrow," said the man, "This stuff could make you weird."

He lit the grass on fire and it stayed on fire without spreading for an indefinite amount of time.

"Ha, it works!" said a man, "I'm a genius. Now, I'm gonna get soem marshamllows."

With that, he left. Unknown to him, his firewood substitute would have a heck of a casualty.

The smoke exiting the room from the window made its way up to a Ms. Sue Patterson, who was reading.

"Man, this guy really likes chewing on paper." she said as she laughed at her book before noticing her smoked up mirror.

"That's odd," said Sue as she put the book down and came to the window soon leaned on it, "The weather mentioned nothing about fog. Maybe it came by sur..."

Before she finished, she accidentally hit the leversknobs keeping her window shut and she leaned out headfirst after the windows opened accidentally.

She gasped in the smoke after she alsmot fell out the window and quickly got back in her room and shut the doors, coughing out the smoke she accidentally got in her mouth.

Before long, her face turned green and her eyes turned red and she walked sluggishly back to her bed while saying, "That wasn't fog, it was smoke."

As she marched along to her bed, she couldn't help but notice the farther away it got whenver she becomes closer to it. She then notices her odd surroundings, her clock has a cuckoo bird coming from all numbers, her lamp is giggly like a lava lamp, and her hands were moving in a slow motion when she looked at them. She shook her ehad and noticed that she was right at her bed and everythin in her room was back to normal.

She made it to bed and laid on her pillow while saying, "I hope nothing bad happens to me."

She had another coughing fit and the smoke came out of her mouth once again before she passes out on her bed completely.

Sue suddenly finds herself in a foggy void of some kind.

"Wh-Where am I?" she said in fright.

She tried to get up but heard clanking, causing her to look down and see her feet and hands chained to a hard ground.

"What is this? What's going on?!"

Suddenly, a large tornado of smoke appeared before her and soon became a smoke monster.

Sue, in terror, screamed, but this was a big mistake as the smoke monster entered her mouth quickly and effortlessly.

With a forced gulp, Sue gave a completely traumatized expression as she soon began going through some major changes. Her skin changed from peach to a light gray, her arms and legs had their muscles grown, her hair became fire, and her eye pupils turned into cat irises and finally, here clothes became outdated and torn up.

Before long, she broke free of the chains and pretty soon, we see the new, demonized Sue Patterson with a wicked grin on her face.

"Ah, Ms. Patterson," said the demon Sue, "I've never felt anything like this before. I need more of it!"

With that, the demon Sue released smoke al arounf the void all while laughing evilly.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. The Mission

Ch. 2: The Mission

Sue slunked to school the next day, looking totally drugged out. She had a silly smile on her face and still retained red eyes. As she passed by, her peers looked at her like she was odd.

She made it to her locker and sluggishly turned to knob to put in the combination. her friends came over and looked at her with unease.

"Uh, hi Sue," said Blythe awkwardly.

Sue turned to her and she barely recognized her through her distorted vision.

"Oh, hi Blythe," siad Sue goofily while swaying back and forth.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Jasper.

Sue breathed in and sighed contently before saying, "yeah, why?"

"Well," said an unsure Youngmee, "You're acting kind of off."

"Off? Me?' said Sue in a silly manner, "Why; perish the thought."

"Well, you are doing a somewhat creepy swaying motion," said Youngmee.

"And your eyes are pink," said Jasper.

"And you're uncharacteristically lazy in opening your locker." finished Blythe.

"Seriously, dudes," said Sue, much to the surprise of her friends, "I'm ok, this means nothing. Now I have to get into my locker."

The bewildered friends just shrugged and left.

"When did she started calling us, 'dudes'?"

"I don't know," said Youngmee.

"Too bad we don't have somebody who can spy on Sue to see what's wrong with her." said Jasper.

Upon hearing that, Blythe gave a look of wonder and said, "Hmm,"

"Wait, wait, wait, you want us to do what?" said Russel as he and the pets stood in front of Blythe.

"Use the hamster tubes to go to Sue's house. Because, like I said, she was acting very veird today and I want to know why." said Blythe.

"Blythe," said Sunil, "While Sue probably respects your concern, I don't think she'll like having her privacy invaded."

"I don't wanna invade her privacy Sunil," said Blythe, "But I can't spend the rest of my time wondering if something's wrong. I need to know why."

The pets looked at each other before sighing.

"Ok, Blythe," said Zoe.

"I your'e so worried for your friend, then we'll do it." said Pepper.

"Like there's any doubt we would do the same for each other." said Vinnie.

"Vinnie's right." said Penny Ling.

"Besides, what do we have to lose?" Said Minka.

"Thank you, guys." said Blythe.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Pepper, "We have a friend to check on!"

The pets cheered as they went into the hamster tubes as Blythe shouted at them.

"BE CAREFUL!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. The Investigation

Ch. 3: The Investigation

The Pets made it to Sue's house a la the hamster tubes.

"Well, we made it," said Russell.

"Let's see what's happening to Sue," said Zoe.

The pets waited for Sue to return so they can see what's wrong with Sue until Zoe picked up a scent.

"I smell something!" said Zoe.

The pets gathered around her and she sniffed out the scent. She found the scent coming from under the bed and they peeked and saw a box under it.

Curious, they got the box out and opened it to reveal a bunch of small rectangular papers and grass substance along with a match.

"What is all this?" asked Vinnie.

"I don't know," said Pepper, "But it smells kind of odd."

The sound of footsteps approach the door.

"Somebody's coming!" said Penny Ling and the pets hid under the bed with the box.

Then entered Sue rather clumsily with her red eyes.

"What...a...wonderful...day," said Sue lazily as she slumped onto her bed. She reached down under her bed for the box and the pets watched her take it and peeked out from under her bed and watched as she put some of the grass onto the paper and rolled the paper up and took the lighter and pit the end of the hand-made match. The pets gasped as she took a big suck of the cigarette and blew it out while giving a dazed smile. The smoke made its way downwind to under her bed where the pets are and hold their breath.

"She's smoking!" said Penny Ling while holding her breath.

"But why?" asked Sunil while holding his breath.

"I don't know," said Russell in his breath, "But we need to tell Blythe about this."

The pets hurriedly make their way out of the bed and the stop as they here Sue lounging on her bed via her stomach while flapping on her bed.

"I'm a sweet, little birdy," Sue said stupidly and in her distorted vision, we see her flying in the sky like she's a bird.

Back in reality, the pets look at Sue oddly for a few moments before taking off to the hamster tubes again, much to the doped up Sue's oblivion.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Blythe Confronts Sue

Ch. 4: Blythe Confronts Sue

The next day at school, Sue went behind the old shed next to the school and got out a bad of weed, took some paper, put the weed o nit, rolled the paper into a cigarette, and light the end of it with a match before sucking on it and blowing out a puff of smoke and gave a zen look.

"AHA!"

Sue turns around and sees Blythe looking at her with such seriousness.

"Whoa, hey Blythie," said Sue before quickly hiding the cigarette behind her back.

"Sue," Blythe said before reaching behind her back and pulling the cigarette out, "You got some explaining to do."

Sue looked a little nervous for a minute before sighing.

"Fine, you got me," said Sue in defeat, "I've been smoking weed. But so what?"

"So what?!" asked Blythe dramatically, "Sue, this stuff could kill you and you know it!"

"You don't get it Blythe," said Sue, "You're right, I thought it could to; but when I tried it, it felt like nothing I ever felt before."

"That won't last long Sue," said Blythe, "Drugs can make you feel like you're in paradise, but when you use it too much..."

"Let me guess," interrupted Sue, "I'll pay with my life."

"Uh...yeah."

"Well, Blythie," Sue huffily, "I've been doing this for three days and I'm as alive as a flower."

She sucked in again and blew the smoke to a nearby sunflower which died instantly.

Before she could suck in again, Blythe grabbed her by the arm.

"You are coming with me!" said Blythe seriously as she dragged Sue away.

During her dragging, we zoom in to Sue's right eye where the smoke demon from the first chapter was looking at Blythe with contempt.

"If that meddlesome girl thinks she can get Sue to stop," she said bitterly, "She has another thing coming."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Going Inside Sue

Ch. 5: Going Inside Sue

Blythe brought Sue to LPS and needless to say the pets were unnerved at seeing the drug-addicted girl.

"Blythe, with all due respect," said Zoe, "WHY DID YOU BRING HER HERE?!"

"I know Sue has a problem," said Blythe defensively, "But I think the only way to help her is to beat the nicotine inside of her."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Vinnie.

"By going where nicotine is held at the most," Blythe said before pointing to Sue's head.

"In...the...mind."

The earned confusion from the pets.

"Sweetie," began Penny Line, "I know your trying to help your freind, but you can't expect any of us to fit inside Sue's head."

Blythe rolled her eyes playfully and said, "Not directly inside, we're doign it telepathitically."

"I doubt phones can be helpful here." said Vinnie.

"No, Vinnie," said Russell, "Blythe says that we should use our own minds to enter Sue's."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Pepper.

"We're not going to use our minds," said Blythe.

The pets are ebven mroe confused.

"But you are!" said Blythe, pointing at Sunil.

"M-me?" said the fearful Mongoose.

"Hey, Blythe's right!" shouted Minka, "You can use your mind-control ability to put us inside Sue's head."

"I don't know," said Sunil, "I've never really exercised this before."

"Come on, Sunil," urged Blythe, "This is for my friend."

Sunil sighed.

"Okay," said Sunil, "I'll try."

Focusing hard, Sunil's eye's became hypnotic swirls and managed to get the entire group i nBlythe caught in the trance and he went over to Sue and she got entranced to and before long, Sunil used his magical ability to create a will-o-wisp and it wisps aroudn the brainwashed pets and Blythe and it went into Sue's head.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Fighting the Monster (Part One)

Ch. 6 Fighting the Monster (Part 1)

Blythe blinked dizzily before finding herself in a smoke-filled void.

"Blythe!" cried the familiar voice of Russell as Blythe turned and saw the pets in the void with her as well.

"Where are we?" asked Penny Ling.

"If I'd have to guess, Sue's mind." Vinnie.

"And I guess this is what happens to a person;s mind when he/she smokes," said Pepper.

"So what do we do now?" asked Minka.

"We find the source of Sue's habit and stop it," said Blythe in determination.

"Find it will be easy, but stopping it will be a challenge." said a mysterious, icy voice.

Blythe and the pets turned and discovered the demonic Sue levitating before them with an evil grin.

"Who is that?" asked Vinnie.

"That must be the cause of Sue's addcition," deduced Blythe.

"Wow, she looks cool," said Pepper.

"If by 'cool' you mean 'compeltely evil', then yes." said Zoe matter-of-factly, much to Pepper's annoyance.

Blyhte levitated over to the smoke demon.

"Look here, demon lady," said Blythe boldly, "I know you're just a figment of Sue's imagination, but that doesn't mean you can contro lher liek a puppet."

The demon chuckled darkly, "You think you can stop me? I'm in charge of this body and there's nothing any of you can do about it."

The pets joined Blythe and looked determined.

"We can stop you," said Blythe confidently.

"I'd like to see you try," said the demon smugly.

Just then, Penny Ling kicked the demon in the chin and sent her spiraling into a farther border.

The pets and Blythe cheered for Penny Ling, who looked smug.

Suddenly, a smoke appears and grabs Penny Ling before coming close to the demon.

"Was that your best shot?" sneered the demon. Penny Ling could only squeel in fear.

"Now let me show you mine."

The demon suddenly sucked in her breath and blew out smoke straight into Penny Ling's screaming mouth.

"PENNY LING!" Blythe said in fear as the other pets gasped in horror.

Penny closed her mouth, but was too late as the sMoke inside her made her completely weak and green faced.

Soon after that, Penny Ling disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Outside, Penny Ling's hypnotic expression died out and she returned to normal.

"Wow, what a head rush." said Penny Ling, holding her head as she winced in pain.

Back In Sue's Mind...

"Once I finish you all one by one," said the demon fiercly, "Sue's body will be all mine!"

The pets and Blythe fought off the demon. They fought in teams and individually and they all each seemd to overpower the demon, but the demon managed to get Pepper, Zoe, and Russell to swallow her smoke and that transported them out of Sue's mind.

Blyhte, Sunil, Vinnie, and Minka gasped as the demon came at them, but they managed to evade her.

"THis demon is super fast." said Minka, gasping for breath.

"Yeah, how do we..."

Before Vinnie could finish, a smoke shot was aimed for his mouth and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"VINNIE!" cried the trio.

Vinie awoken from his trance and saw the other pets looking at the brainwashed Sue, who was twitching.

"Oh, Vinnie, you're here!" said Russel.

"Yeah, you should also come and see Sue twitching. We think it's because of the battle Blythe is having with that demon." said Pepper.

"Well, let's hope that nothing else could go..."

Before Vinnie could finish, Minka suddenly bursted up, screeching.

"Let me guess, the demon got you as well?" asked Russell.

"Yep," said Minka.

Penny Ling moaned in worry, "I hope Blythe and Sunil manage to stop that villainous creature.

"Let's only hope so Penny Ling." said Zoe as the pets resumed watching Sue twitch. They had worried expressions as they could only hope that their human and mongoose friend could halt the villainous force inside Sue's head.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Fighting the Monster (Part Two)

Ch. 7: Fighting the Monster (Part 2)

Blythe and Sunil looked positively horrified as they stood alone in defeating the smoke demon.

"Well, well, the goody-two-shoes girl and the cowardly rat are all I have to deal with," said the demon evilly, "Then Sue will be mine!"

Sunil suddenly gave a look of anger.

"Rat?!" he spat angrily.

"Yes, rat!" said the smoke demon evilly.

Sunil seethed in anger.

"Oh, what's the matter rat boy," the smoke demon taunted, "Need me to get some cheese for you?"

She laughed derisively and in a minute, she is suddenly hit by a giant punching glove and evaporated int osmoke before reamerging.

"What the..."

She saw Sunil in a sleek Magicians outfit complete with a magic wand and looking very determined.

"Nobody calls me a rat and hurts my friends!"

Sunil then trapped the smoke demon in a box and put chains on it.

Blythe came up to Sunil.

"That was amazing Sunil."

"Why thank you, Blythe," Sunil said humbly, "It appears I am more competent at magic in a fantasy world. I suppose that's a fact since you can do anything in your imagination."

Suddenly, Sunil was hit by a smoke bomb (pardon the pun) and disappeared.

"NO!" said Blythe in horror.

Blythe was suddenly grabbed by a giant smoke hand and brought to the smoke demon.

"Now it's down to you and it's down to me." said the smoke demon evilly.

Outside, Sunil wakes up.

"Blythe!" he said to the worrying pets, "She's still in there!"

Vinnie snaps his fingers in front of Blythe's face in a vain attempt to bring her back to reality.

"That won't work," said Sunil to Vinnie, "She's too deep within the trance."

We cut back to the minds cape as the demon was close to Blythe's face.

"You will make a perfect young minion, Baxter," said the demon.

"Why are you doing this?" said Blythe, struggling in the giant smoke hand.

"Because I am the definition of drugs," said the demon, "It is my job to corrupt people to join the smoking side of life."

"Not if I can help it." said Blythe defiantly, holding her breath.

"Hold your breath all you want, Blythe," said the demon, "Time will soon catch up to you."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Fighting the Monster (Finale)

Ch. 8: Fighting the Monster (Finale)

Blythe continues to hold in her breath to avoid huffing in the smoke, but by the looks of things, she doesn't have much time until she can't take it anymore.

"Soon my dear," said the Demon, "You will become my mindless follower and when you're out of your little pal's mind, you shall smoke at my command."

Blyhte, looking very desperate, shook her head and gave a pleading look.

"What's that going to do?" sneered the demon evilly.

Blythe continued with the pleading look and pretty soon, the smoke demon began struggling intensely and her form reverted back to the ordinal Sue Patterson.

"Blythe!" said Sue in shock as the smoke cleared and Blythe was freed from the smoke hands and the smoke around her face was gone and she breathed deeply.

"What happened?" asked Sue.

"By the looks of things, you're subconscious was taken over by an evil spirit of smoking after you inhaled it due to some circumstances, you were turned into a smoke addict, and for some reason that I won't say, I entered your mind and the demon was about to turn me into it's follower but the true you managed to turn yourself back to normal and here you are now." Blythe summarized.

Sue looked positively shocked as she absorbed all of this.

"Oh, Blythe!" said Sue in worry as she hovered over to her friend, "I'm so sorry! I just couldn't control myself and..."

Sue was silenced as Blythe hugged her.

"Don't worry Sue," said Blythe, "I'm just happy that you're back to normal."

"I'M NOT!"

Blythe and Sue let go of their hug as they heard that voice and soon, Sue coughed up a bunch of smoke and it formed into humanoid being.

"You may have broken free of my control, Sue my dear, but that doesn't mean I'll go away!"

"You want to bet?" smirked Sue as she and Blythe, who also smirked, turned into a giant fan and blew the screeching smoke demon into oblivion.

"I'LL BE BACK!"

After that, they turned back to normal and Sue said.

"Just try! We'll be here waiting for you."

Blythe chuckled and said, "Ready to go home Sue?"

"You know it?"

In a blinding flash, the two disappeared.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Epilouge

Ch. 9: Epilogue

Blythe, Youngmee, and Jasper were waiting outside of a rehabiliation center.

"I hope she's alright," said Youngmee.

"Don't worry Youngmee," said Blythe confidently, "Sue is one heck of a trooper."

"Let's not hold our breath Blythe." said Jasper.

Suddenly, the door opened and Sue came and stretched herself. Her friends came up to her suddenly.

"So how was it?" asked Blythe.

"Great," said Sue, "I managed to gain a lot of self-control to avoid even touching the cigarettes."

"So in other words, you're cured." said Youngmee.

The friends cheered and did a group hug around Sue.

"You can thank Blythe for my recovery," said Sue as the group hug subsided, "She helped me defeat my inner demons."

"Literately." said Blythe under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Jasper.

"Nothing." said Blythe.

"Let's go home." said Youngmee as the four friends went away.

"Promise me one thing, guys." said Sue.

"What?" asked the three.

"If you ever gain an addiction to something that can harm you, call on your friends to battle your inner demons."

"No problem." said the three.

THE END


End file.
